Back in Black
by Poicale
Summary: Sirius's cousin and Remus's mate Cassius Malfoy decides to play matchmaker and set Sirius up with someone. Can anyone replace Remus in Sirius's heart? SLASH! Set during OOTP.
1. An Idea

Author's Notes: My first spin-off! I think you will be confused if you don't read 'Finding Love' first…but maybe not.

This is SLASH (male on male) so please don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff.

JK Rowling owns all characters related to "Harry Potter." I am making no money from this story.

I claim ownership of Cassius Malfoy, Liam Tessen, Jack Bartleby, Corbin Hill, Clara, Stevens and Tabby who are all of my own creation, as is Windy Corner where Remus and Cassius live.

I don't know how in character Sirius is in this. Since I'm not JK Rowling, he'll never be precisely in character, but I had a lot of fun writing it so…without further ado…

**Chapter 1 An Idea**

"If you want a fuck, I think Bartleby would be interested." Cassius said calmly, sitting down next to Sirius in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"What?" Sirius looked over at his cousin, startled by the blunt comment.

"You haven't had it in a while, I thought I'd be helpful. Do you want to hear the pitch?"

"Sure, why not." Sirius shrugged. The Order meeting would be beginning in a few minutes, he might as well have something to think about instead of Snape and his greasy hair and noxious comments.

"Bartleby is gay, available and a member of the Order. He was in Gryffindor. He's good looking, he looks like Remus. Thinks you're handsome. He was here at the last meeting but I guess you two didn't formally meet. He'll be here tonight." Cassius paused. "I know more about him, if you're interested in hearing it."

"He really thinks I'm handsome?" Cassius nodded but somehow Sirius doubted it could really be true. The years in Azkaban hadn't been kind to him, although he had gained some weight back and looked better than he had a year ago. "I don't know if I'm ready." He glanced over at the door as Remus walked into the kitchen.

"Well, think about it." Cassius said calmly, not following Sirius's gaze. "You've been single long enough."

"I'll think about it."

Kingsley walked into the kitchen and went over to greet Remus. A few moments later, Tessen came into the kitchen followed by a black haired man and a man who looked like he could be Remus's younger brother. Sirius swallowed hard, noticing the man was muscular in a way that Remus never had been due to his lycanthropy.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"Tessen!" Cassius answered coolly, walking over to stand next to Remus. Sirius noticed Cassius always put the Malfoy mask on when people outside his 'family' were around. Sirius was glad Cassius considered him family now.

"I was just telling Hill and Bartleby about your mate." Tessen was grinning. His voice dropped to a stage whisper. "There he is."

"Not polite to point, Liam." Remus said in his best teacher voice.

"Lupin, Black and Potter. Remember how fucking cool they were in school?" Tessen said, hitting Bartleby on the arm, or at least Sirius supposed it was Bartleby, considering his uncanny resemblance to Remus.

"Merlin, that makes me feel old. And we're still cool. Aren't we, Remus?" Sirius called across the room.

"Sure." Remus smiled. "I have a prank planned for when Dumbledore arrives."

"Really?" Cassius asked.

"Uh, well. No." Remus grinned. "Sorry, Black, I've ruined the cool factor for the youngsters."

"Damn you, Lupin." Sirius grinned back.

Tessen, Bartleby, Hill and Cassius were all four years younger than the Marauders. Sirius hadn't realized how admired they had been by the younger students until Cassius and Stevens had mentioned it a few weeks ago.

"Well, maybe at the next meeting. You lot ruled Hogwarts, all those pranks." Bartleby said admiringly. "Jack Bartleby." He held out his hand to Sirius who shook it. "This is Corbin Hill." Hill gave Sirius a coldly appraising look before nodding.

More members of the Order filed into the kitchen followed by Dumbledore who called the meeting to order.

* * *

Later that night at Windy Corner, Cassius walked into his and Remus's bedroom after checking the wards on the house. Remus immediately put the book he was reading down on his nightstand.

"Sirius told me something interesting after the meeting, when you were talking to Janna." Remus said slowly, crossing his arms and resting them on his raised knees.

"I'd never really talked to her before. She's nice, much nicer than Hill is these days." Cassius climbed into bed next to Remus and laid down.

"She is nice, amazing they were married for over five years." Remus had been surprised to be introduced to Janna Hill, a German witch, who worked at the Ministry of Magic. She and Corbin Hill had gotten divorced three years ago. He looked down at his mate. "So… about this thing that Sirius told me."

"What about it?" Cassius reached out and stroked Remus's thigh.

"You're trying to set up my ex-boyfriend with a wizard who looks almost exactly like me?"

"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you about it, it's a brilliant plan."

"A brilliant plan!" Remus laughed. "I think it's -"

"Very nice of me?" Cassius said helpfully.

"No. It's -"

"Wonderful that I want Sirius to be happy?" Green eyes blinked up at Remus, seeking approval.

"No. Well, yes, that is nice but…no, that's not what I was thinking. It's…_weird_. It's really weird!" Cassius's hand pulled away from where it had been drawing designs on Remus's ribs.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help two lonely people find some happiness in these scary times."

"Is that your matchmaking company slogan? Because it's catchy."

"Ha ha, Remus." Cassius scowled. "It's a good idea. They have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Remus demanded.

"They were both in Gryffindor. They both like pranks. They're both outgoing, Bartleby will talk your ear off if you let him. They're both smart. And Bartleby was a prefect so he's responsible, that will balance out Sirius's recklessness."

"You've really thought about this a lot."

"Well, making up reports doesn't take long and I have to look busy at work so…I don't know, it just seemed like it would work."

"You really think you'll be able to get them together? Because you haven't been successful with Tabby and Moody and you've been working on that over a year now."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Cassius said defensively.

"I just meant – "

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Cassius rolled over on the bed so his back was towards Remus.

"Aw…is Cassius ang-Ack!" Remus was suddenly tackled. He started to laugh as Cassius's fingers found the ticklish spot behind his right knee. He pulled Cassius into a wet kiss, knowing it would distract Cassius from tickling him. "You really are a romantic, you know that, don't you?"

"I am not." Cassius protested. "I just want him - them to be happy…like we're happy."

"And _that's_ romantic. I think it's sweet." Remus smiled, feeling a surge of affection for his mate as he pulled Cassius in for another kiss.

"You think it's weird." Cassius said crossly.

"That too." Remus kissed Cassius again. "I love you."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry I insulted your matchmaking abilities. I'm sure Jack and Sirius will become a very happy couple, thanks to your interference, I mean, guidance." Remus grinned.

"You were so going to get lucky tonight and now…"

"I'm sorry. I am." Remus arched up against Cassius. "I'm very sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"Roll over and I'll show you." Remus said seductively.

* * *

"Cousin Sirius," Cassius stalked into Sirius's bedroom. "I'm glad you're home. Holidays were so lonely without you." The sleek voice shot straight to Sirius's groin.

Cassius moved closer, twining his fingers in Sirius's long black hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Sirius's hand slowly came up and rested on Cassius's cheek as Cassius deepened the kiss. As Cassius's tongue tangled with his own, Sirius felt a curl of heat start in his belly.

"Get undressed, Cousin." Cassius's mouth brushed against Sirius's as he spoke. Sirius started to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. Cassius watched coolly as Sirius pulled off his clothes. "Lie on the bed. Face down."

Sirius laid down. He was painfully aroused. He started to tremble as he felt Cassius's long fingers move down his body. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone. Cool fingers stroked him. Sirius moaned.

"Starting without me?" Remus's husky voice startled Sirius.

"I wanted some time alone to catch up with my cousin." Cassius responded, curling fingers causing Sirius to writhe under him.

Remus crossed to the bed and slipped under Sirius who was on his hands and knees. Remus kissed Sirius hard.

"Sirius, I always wanted you to fuck me." Remus's voice was husky with desire, his eyes were glowing. Cassius moved behind Sirius, kissing his neck. Sirius couldn't find his voice.

With one smooth movement, Cassius slid into Sirius, pushing Sirius into Remus, joining the three of them together. Sirius groaned, shaking with almost painful pleasure. Cassius started to move back and forth slow and hard. Sirius buried his head in Remus' neck, smelling the lavender in his hair. He gripped Remus's shoulders, sinking his fingers into Remus's skin, panting and moaning.

"Harder!" Remus pleaded. He stroked his hands down Sirius's sides. "Sirius, please!"

Sirius was in ecstasy. He was in Remus, he'd dreamed of being in Remus for so long. It was overwhelming, overpowering. Cassius pushed him deeper into Remus. Sirius trembled.

"Oh!" Remus cried out. "Please!" Remus pleaded as he tossed his head to the side. He bit down hard on Sirius's shoulder as his orgasm hit. Sirius yelled as he felt his skin break under Remus's sharp teeth. His body shuddered, collapsing on Remus, bringing Cassius over the edge with them.

Sirius bolted straight up in his bed, in the middle of a wet spot, sweat dripping down his chest. He was panting hard and he could feel his body still trembling from his orgasm.

"Shit!"

He collapsed back on his bed, trying to catch his breath. He'd had wet dreams about Remus since his escape but that was the first time Cassius had made an appearance. Maybe he did need a boyfriend… his inner voices – who'd been with him since Azkaban – agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes: ….Ok…so? I kind of thought two hot guys great – THREE hot guys even better!! Or is that just me? :-) Let me know what you think so far! Press that review button! Next chapter will be up on Friday. 


	2. A Date

Author's Notes: Thanks to my groupies: Destiny Bunny, The Thief Kuronue, AffectedMangoO, Mon2, Megan Andres (thanks for your wonderful compliments! blushes and I am thrilled that you are recommending my story(s) to others!), Elkebaby, Xhana, Peegchica and Padfoot (I added the description of Remus/Bartleby for you!). FYI, there will be more interludes and I am continuing to work on a story about Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, including his birthday party. Big parties are hard to write so it's taking me a bit. Grrr.

This story is a bit weird and a bit of a departure from how I wrote my other stories but it just came to me like this so… I'm a little nervous about what you will think about Sirius as the story goes on… Let me know what you think! Pretty please!

Oh and "…" is speaking. '…' is thoughts. That's important. :-)

**Chapter 2 A Date**

At the next Order meeting, Sirius didn't pay attention to anyone who was speaking as he catalogued the similarities and differences between Remus and Bartleby. They were the same height, the same height as Sirius, just shy of six feet tall. They had the same build, rather average – Sirius had always thought of Remus as having a slight build but he realized now it was only because Remus weighed about 15 pounds less than he should. Their faces were both perfect ovals with straight thin noses. Bartleby didn't have the hollows under his cheekbones like Remus. They had the same almond shaped eyes framed with long black lashes, although Remus's were amber and Jack's were light brown. Their hair was straight, light brown with the same widow's peak in the middle of the forehead. Bartleby's hair had no gray in it while Remus had more gray hair than brown now. Sirius started to listen as Bartleby and Remus spoke, they even had the same voice, a warm tenor.

Even though Sirius knew some people might not agree, he thought Remus was the most handsome wizard in the world. Sure, Cassius was…well…all right, he was gorgeous. But Remus was…Remus was just beautiful. He was so smart and thoughtful and caring and strong, much stronger than he looked. He knew everyone who looked at Cassius and Remus thought Cassius was the dominant one in the relationship. But Remus had Cassius wrapped around his little finger. He glanced at his cousin who was sitting next to Remus, his right hand in his coat pocket where his wand was, his left arm casually draped over the back of Remus's chair. There was nothing casual about it – it was a protective and possessive statement. Cassius would kill anyone who hurt Remus without a second thought, you could see it in his eyes. Sirius sighed softly. He wished someone felt that way about him, it was so romantic. 'Stop that romantic drabble' he thought to himself harshly.

He looked back over at Bartleby. He suddenly thought that it was like seeing what Remus would have looked like if he hadn't been bitten. Sirius wondered if their personalities were as similar as their looks. Maybe he should take Cassius up on the offer to set them up.

* * *

"So, Black." Bartleby walked over to Sirius after the Order meeting was concluded. "How've you been?"

"Fine. Still a little hung-over." Sirius answered wryly. Halloween had been the night before.

"Yeah, I heard about last night." Bartleby glanced away for a moment then looked back at Sirius. "Look, I know it's not really the best time for this but would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" Sirius looked at Bartleby blankly.

"Dinner…you know…the evening meal?" Bartleby smiled, a dimple appearing on each cheek. "Ah, hell, I'm asking you for a date. Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"Uh…yeah…yes." Sirius watched as Bartleby's smile got wider. "When?"

"Tomorrow? I'll bring over some take out, you like Chinese?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you at 7 then, Sirius."

"See you, Bartleby."

"Jack."

"What?"

"You should call me by my first name if we're going to be dating." Jack grinned. "It's easier to yell out in bed as well."

Sirius laughed. "You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"I have reason to be." And with that comment, Jack walked out of the kitchen. Sirius noticed him catch Cassius's eye and give a thumbs up. Sirius restrained himself from groaning. Cassius was going to be hell to live with now. Sirius could see the green eyes sparkling from across the room.

* * *

"Hi." Sirius said as he opened the door of Grimmauld Place. He peeled off Jack's wet coat, apparently it was raining rather hard outside.

"Thanks. Managed to keep the food dry but I thought muggles might notice that I wasn't getting wet if I used a rain repelling charm." Jack smiled. When he smiled the similarity to Remus faded as the two dimples dented his cheeks.

"It smells good." Sirius said, standing uncertainly in the entry hall. He'd never been on a date before. He and Remus never really 'dated' and all the other men he'd been involved with had just been about sex.

"Hang that up and we can go eat." Jack nodded towards his coat, still clutched in Sirius's hands. "I'm starving." Sirius nodded and hung it up then followed Jack down to the kitchen. Sirius got plates out and two bottles of butterbeer. They sat down at the table.

"How was your day?" Sirius asked, unable to think of anything else to say, as Jack opened all the cartons.

"Fine. I'll be going to Canada tomorrow, they captured one of our most-wanted."

"A Death Eater?"

"No. Just a 'regular' dark wizard. Murdered a witch in Blackpool a couple weeks ago."

"You like being an auror?"

"Sure, it's exciting and I like the people I work with."

"I qualified for the training but…there were too many rules, I didn't want to deal with them." Sirius laughed, remembering his younger rebellious self. "Why'd you decide to become one?"

"My mum and dad were both aurors, I was used to rules."

"They're retired now?"

"No. They died in a Death Eater attack when I was seventeen."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"So am I. They managed to kill one of the Death Eaters though…died as heroes." Jack took a bite of food, seeming to deliberate about something. "So…you and Remus dated for a while."

Sirius only nodded because his mouth was full.

"I look like him, I got it all the time at school. Is that why you said yes?"

"No. You do look like him. But that's not why I said yes."

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because you asked me." Sirius shrugged, unwilling to admit he longed for special companionship and...sex.

"If I'd known it was that easy I would have asked you weeks ago." Jack smiled.

"Why did you ask me?" Sirius asked, wondering if Jack would admit Cassius's involvement.

"Cassie ordered me to ask you out - literally. Not that he had to twist my arm." Jack laughed. "I guess Liam told him I thought you were good looking and then Cassie decided he needed to get us together. You should hear Remus tease him about it. It's hilarious."

"Annoying more like. I can't believe he's such a matchmaker." Sirius muttered. "Was he a matchmaker at school?"

"I don't know…he didn't have many friends and I never really talked to him."

"Huh." Sirius tried to picture his cousin when they'd been at school together but couldn't draw up a clear memory.

"I…uh…since we're getting things out in the open, I just wanted to tell you that…I read your file, when you escaped from Azkaban. Everyone did."

"Oh." Sirius imagined all the information the Ministry had on him. "Fuck." He grimaced. "So I don't have any secrets from you."

"I imagine you still do. And I'll tell you everything about me, if you want, because I intend to be number ten." Jack grinned slyly.

"What?" Sirius's fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

"You've had sex with nine men…and I'd like to be number ten."

"Would you?"

"Yes. Just thought I'd give you fair warning."

"I don't put out on the first date." Sirius blurted out, suddenly feeling nervous under Jack's intense gaze.

"Not what I read." Jack wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well…" Sirius started defensively but then laughed. "I was younger then."

"All right. No sex on the first date. Anything else I need to know?"

"No." Sirius paused. "You still want to date me even though you know all that stuff about me?"

"It's just statistics…it doesn't tell me what you think or how you feel." Jack smiled. "I think you're pretty amazing, so, yeah, I still want to date you."

Sirius found himself blushing. He took a long drink of his butterbeer. "All right. I guess I need to catch up in the information area then. Have you ever broken a bone?"

"Yes, two ribs in a Quidditch match my 6th year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Cassie crashed into me when I had the quaffle and stole it. Damn ref didn't see it so no foul was called."

"I'm glad to see you're not still bitter." Sirius laughed.

"Well, we lost the game and it wasn't all that pleasant to have all 6'5 of him hit me at high speed."

"It'd've been more pleasant if it'd been slower?" Sirius teased.

"Well…yeah." Jack stopped himself abruptly and took a big bite of noodles.

"You…you…"Sirius sputtered, feeling suddenly jealous of Cassius – again. "You've had sex with Cassius? I thought you said you never talked to him."

"I didn't really! I think all I said to him was 'all right' and next thing I knew I was face down on Professor…never mind." Jack flushed. "It was only once, a long time ago. I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Well…It was in the past, it doesn't matter now." Sirius congratulated himself on sounding mature.

"Don't say anything to Remus, he doesn't know…I don't think he knows because he's always friendly to me."

"Remus is friendly to everyone."

"Hardly. Ever catch those death glares he sends Hill's way?" Sirius nodded. "It's because Hill and Cassie dated for over a year, back in school, but Remus is jealous of anyone who's touched Cassie like that. Werewolf bond and all." Jack looked at Sirius earnestly. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"Oh, no. Can't have Remus glaring at my boyfriend."

"So, I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well…uh…"

"Good. I thought maybe…"

"That I wouldn't date you because you'd had sex with my cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Just shows you have good taste, Cassius, me, we're both gorgeous." Sirius said arrogantly causing Jack to laugh.

By the time dinner was through, Sirius had found out that Jack was an only child of a pureblood family, they'd always been sorted into Gryffindor, he'd lost his virginity at 15, had one tattoo, and had had sex with 27 men (Cassius had been number 3). He shared his birthday with Harry, he'd turned 31 just over three months ago.

* * *

At ten, Sirius walked Jack to the front door. Just after they passed his mother's portrait, which was thankfully silent, Sirius felt his back slam against the wall.

"What are-" Sirius's words were cut off by Jack's mouth. '_Oh!_' Sirius thought, 'this is kissing. I'd forgotten.' Jack's tongue swept inside his mouth. As a jolt of arousal went through his body, Sirius clutched at Jack's shoulders, feeling his knees getting weak.

'You're turning into a girl!' The inner voice sounded exactly like James. Sirius was about to tell it to shut up when Jack's hips bumped against him and he could feel Jack's hardness. It felt big. Really big.

'Don't shriek like a blushing virgin, Padfoot.' James advised.

He moaned instead, his hands moving down Jack's back. Jack's hand slipped under his shirt, it was warm, no, it was hot as it slid over Sirius's ribs to the small of his back and pulled him closer.

"Mmgh." Sirius said eloquently as Jack's mouth moved to his jaw, then his neck, then up to his ear, licking the tip of it. Jack pulled away slowly to a soft sound of protest from Sirius.

"When can I see you again?" Jack asked, breathing hard.

"As soon as possible." Sirius managed to string together the words with difficulty.

"You put out on the second date?" Jack smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, tangling his fingers in Sirius's long hair. Sirius slid his tongue into Jack's mouth before breaking the kiss when he ran out of air.

"I'm actually rethinking my position about not putting out on the first date." Sirius nuzzled Jack's neck as Jack's weight pressed him against the wall. He could get used to this.

"So tempting, except I have to catch a portkey at 5 am tomorrow and I still have to pack." Jack stepped away from Sirius. "I should only be a couple days."

"Just come over when you get back." The words were out of his mouth before he'd thought about them.

'Good job, Padfoot, desperate much?'

'Sod off, Prongs!'

"All right." Jack grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. "Bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Jack." The door clicked shut and Sirius sagged against the wall. His fingers brushed his lips which were still tingling. "You are a girl." He muttered to himself.

It was _not_ gratifying to hear all the portraits in the hallway agree with him.

* * *

TBC - five reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Bwa ha ha ha! (that's evil laughter) 


	3. The Second Date

Author's Notes at the end of the chapter! And now….

**Chapter 3 The Second Date**

"So?" Cassius sat down next to Sirius at dinner the next evening at Grimmauld Place.

"So, what?" Sirius asked, even though he knew what Cassius was asking about.

"You had a date last night with Bartleby."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" Sirius wondered how long he could string his cousin along before Cassius burst from not knowing. "Remus, could you please pass the garlic bread?"

Remus passed the bread basket silently, Sirius could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"How'd it go?" Cassius asked impatiently.

Sirius shrugged indifferently. "Remus, I got an owl from Harry today."

"Really? And how is Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"Can we talk about Harry later? I want to hear about the date." Cassius growled.

"Not much to tell. So Harry wrote - " Sirius was cut off by Cassius's hand hitting the table in frustration.

"If there's not much to tell that means there is something." Cassius whined, "Remus, make him tell us!"

Sirius took a sip of his juice, trying to keep a straight face. Remus was staring down at his plate, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"It's his business." Remus said finally, swallowing another laugh.

"Come on, Cousin, please?" Cassius pleaded.

"We ate, we talked, it was nice." Sirius drawled casually.

"Well, that's nice." Remus nodded.

"That's it?" Cassius looked so crestfallen that Sirius gave in.

"We kissed, when he left. It was really…really…brilliant." Sirius knew he was grinning like a fool because James told him so.

Cassius's face lit up. "I knew you'd like each other. Didn't I tell you they'd like each other?"

"Yes, you did." Remus smiled. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"You better be." Cassius said happily.

* * *

Sirius was debating whether he should clean his bedroom again or if he should read the mystery book Remus had lent him. He'd just finished masturbating…for the third time that day…so he thought probably that option was out. 

'When did you become so boring, Paddy?' James asked.

If only there was someone to pull a prank on but Remus was on a mission for the Order so Sirius was the only person in the house. Suddenly he heard a knock at the front door. He raced down the stairs and yanked the door open.

"Hello." Jack was smiling as he came in the door.

"You said two days, it's been four." Sirius blurted, slightly out of breath from his mad dash down the stairs.

'Merlin, don't let him see the calendar where you kept track!' James covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry, there was more bureaucratic red tape than I thought there would be. You missed me?"

"Oh, no, not really." Sirius recovered some of the famous Sirius Black cool and managed to make the sentence believable.

"So you ran to the door because?"

"Muggles might notice something strange if people lingered on the doorstep too long." Sirius shrugged.

"Of course." Jack nodded solemnly.

"So." Sirius wondered how he could casually ask Jack to have sex with him and not sound desperate. He quickly tried out several possibilities but James vetoed all of them.

"How about a tour of the house? I've only ever seen the kitchen and this hallway."

"All right. It'll be short, though, not all the rooms have been cleaned out yet."

Sirius took Jack's hand and led them up the stairs, past the row of house elf heads (which Jack was morbidly fascinated with) and showed Jack the upstairs sitting room, his mother's room, where Buckbeak was, the rooms that the Weasleys and Harry had stayed in, and then his room.

"So…this is my room." Sirius said, although he knew the statement wasn't needed.

"It's very…Spartan." Jack said, looking around the bare room.

"Well…Moony still had all my stuff from before I went to Azkaban, but…it seemed weird to get it out again." Sirius watched as Jack walked over and sat down on his bed, bouncing on it twice experimentally. Sirius felt his mouth go dry.

"Come over here." Jack's voice was laced with desire.

'He wants us to kiss him again.' Sirius's inner girl, who sounded exactly like Lily, started jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

Sirius tried not to walk _too_ quickly over to the bed.

'Dignity, Padfoot, always dignity.' James counseled.

Sirius stood in front of Jack and then, he didn't know which of his inner voices prompted him to do it or if he had just decided to do it himself, he was straddling Jack's thighs and his hands were buried in Jack's hair and his mouth was touching Jack's. Jack's hands were on his hips, pulling him closer. Sirius pushed Jack's coat off his shoulders, desperate to get to his skin.

'Oh, this is brilliant!' His inner voices chorused happily as Sirius's tongue invaded Jack's mouth before moving down his neck.

"I missed you, baby." Jack's husky voice tickled Sirius's ear and everything inside Sirius, including his inner James, turned into a puddle of goo.

"I missed you too." Sirius sighed as they toppled back onto bed and he flipped them over so Jack was on top.

"Just so we're clear…" Jack paused as Sirius yanked his shirt over his head. "Is this is our second date?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." Sirius nodded, eyes traveling down Jack's newly bared muscular chest as his hands skimmed over it down to the washboard abs. Inside his head, Lily and James were dancing around excitedly at the prospect of getting laid.

Jack's hands slid down Sirius's sides and then pulled his shirt over his head. They separated for a moment while they each got rid of the rest of their clothing. Jack's eyes roamed over Sirius's thin body as Sirius crawled back over to him. Sirius watched Jack's pupils dilate with desire. He leaned over him and kissed him thoroughly. Jack rolled them over and sat up, straddling Sirius's legs.

"Do you have any lube" He asked huskily, drawing a hand down Sirius's chest and then placing it over Sirius's hardness, circling it with his fingers and sliding up and down.

"Uh…" Sirius couldn't think. James and Lily were wide-eyed and slack-jawed and drooling and absolutely no help whatsoever.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack smiled, reaching over the side of the bed and retrieving his wand. He did a muttered spell and it was just another moment and then…Sirius was inside Jack. Sirius arched up, seeking to get even closer, and felt a momentary panic as he really realized James and Lily weren't with him. It was just the two of them, Jack and him.

"Oh." Sirius gasped. He hadn't felt this whole, this undamaged in over ten years. There was only one voice in his head. "Please." Sirius felt like he was drifting at sea, open to all the sensations. Jack moved. The happiness was so sharp that Sirius felt tears sliding down his face.

"Sirius! What's wrong?" Jack froze, a concerned hand stroked Sirius's cheek.

"Nothing!" Sirius placed his hands on Jack's hips, taking over control. Jack groaned and braced his hands on Sirius's shoulders.

"I thought about this every night." Jack gasped as Sirius moved his hips up and down.

"Me too." Sirius rolled them over, pinning Jack's hands to the bed, roughly bringing them both to their climax.

* * *

"You have the same tattoo as Cassius." Sirius said breathlessly, happily, as he laid his head on the magical writing on Jack's right collarbone. Jack's legs slipped off of Sirius's hips. They'd just had sex for the third time, the second with Sirius as top. Having Jack inside him had been a revelation. Sirius definitely could get used to having Jack in his bed. Maybe tomorrow he'd ask Cassius to borrow that book of his. 

"Mm…" Jack twirled a smooth strand of Sirius's hair around his finger. "It's tradition to get them after your third year as an Auror."

"I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Sirius moved so his tongue traced over one of the letters, tasting the salt of Jack's sweat. "You taste good."

"Don't do that." Jack whispered.

"Do what?" Sirius traced over another letter.

"That…you…Merlin." Jack sighed softly. He lifted his head to look at Jack. Jack's eyes were shut.

"You asleep?"

"You wore me out." Jack said quietly.

Sirius rolled over and pulled Jack against his side. Jack moved to rest his head at the junction of Sirius's neck and shoulder, his nose nudging Sirius's jawbone.

"You're welcome." Sirius said softly.

* * *

"Good morning." Jack walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. 

"Morning." Remus tried to sound as casual as Jack did. He couldn't wait to tell Cassius that Jack had stayed the night. He poured Jack a cup of tea. Jack took it with a smile as he sat down. He grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?"

"No." The Prophet still wasn't reporting anything about Voldemort, but there had been a new educational degree published. Remus hated Dolores Umbridge with a passion.

"Cassie lets you read it?" Jack asked curiously.

"He doesn't 'let' me, I read it." Remus snapped as he glared at Jack.

"Sorry. It's just…a few years ago, he gave Mari such hell for reading it at work that she burst into tears and canceled her subscription." Mari was the receptionist at Auror HQ.

"Well…I do have to pay for it myself." Remus admitted reluctantly. To his credit, Jack just nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Morning." Sirius walked in looking…well…well-fucked, Remus thought. He walked over to the table. "When'd you get in?"

"Around three am." Remus answered.

"I have to get home to change before I go to work." Jack set his tea cup down, standing. Sirius pulled him into his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." He said goodbye to Remus and then flooed to his flat.

"So, Paddy." Remus poured Sirius a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"What?" Sirius asked sharply.

"You have a _huge_ love bite on your neck."

"I don't! I did a concealing charm on th.." Sirius stopped suddenly. "Damn you, Moony."

"I didn't think you were going to fall for that." Remus smiled. "So…you had a good time last night?"

"Yeah." Sirius sat down gingerly. "I think I pulled a muscle in my back." Remus quickly covered his mouth to hide his grin. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"And what was I thinking, oh wise one?"

"I don't know." Sirius took the cup of tea Remus handed him. "Remus."

"Sirius."

"Promise not to laugh."

Remus tilted his head and looked at Sirius for a moment. "Of course, I promise."

"Last night…Jack had sex with me."

"I gathered that." Remus said dryly.

"No, I mean, _he_ fucked _me_." Sirius augmented the comment with a crude hand gesture.

"Oh. Right. So?"

"So…How long will I be sore?"

"You don't know?"

"I always was the top. If I'd know they'd feel like this the next day I would have been gentler." Sirius shifted slightly. "Not that he wasn't gentle…I mean…he…he was brilliant. The whole night was bloody brilliant." Sirius's eyes glazed over at the memory.

Remus bit his lip hard to keep from laughing. "It'll fade as the day goes…depending on how many times you did it last night." He held his breath, not completely sure he wanted the answer.

"We just did it that way the once. I fucked him twice. So he'll be twice as sore as me?"

"Depends on how rough you were, how prepared he was. So, three times in one night, that's impressive. Jack has stamina, huh?" Remus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, he…" Sirius stopped suddenly. "Why am I talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm your best friend?"

"Do we get to compare boyfriends now?"

"If you like."

"Only if I really do turn into a girl." Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled, "You are still a man, Sirius. Just let yourself enjoy this."

Sirius huffed and grabbed a piece of toast. Remus shook his head affectionately. Sirius's maturity level hadn't progressed much past 21. In the past year, their relationship had changed into a brotherly one, with Remus being the big brother.

* * *

Author's Notes: Being a girl, I don't condone Sirius's semi-insulting comments about being a girl, but it's just the way I thought Sirius was – embarrassed about having stereotypical girly thoughts, like being giddy about kissing a boy. Because I think he is emotionally still 21, the age he was when he went to Azkaban. I remember reading somewhere that when someone goes to prison they stay the same emotion age because in prison they don't have the experiences to mature that they would normally get on the outside. And he's just been on the run since then, still not living a "normal" life. He's still trying to be the tough guy rebel. :-) 

Thanks to my reviewers! Comments might be of interest to all. :-)

MoonyPadfoot Jr. – Please don't be mad but I'm not going to change what JKR did…but this story will end with a happily ever after so we could all just pretend. :-)

anymos-chan – yes, I like everyone to be happily paired with someone. :-)

peegchica – I'm glad you like this, it's funny this story just popped in my head this way, definitely a different style than the others.

Destiny Bunny – Sorry I freaked you out with the threesome. :-) And yes, Sirius is not quite sane in my story, I don't see how he could be after so many years in Azkaban. All those fan fic stories that I read where Sirius is just peachy keen in spite of twelve years in solitary confinement surrounded by Dementors…just doesn't make sense to me.

lilkuma-chan – Welcome to my stories! So glad you reviewed!

brunette89 – Welcome too! I'm glad you like Jack and Sirius so far.

Padfoot – Yes, Sirius is desperate for some loving at the moment not necessarily Jack but that will change. And I see Sirius as a man's man too. He might not have ever dated but he did get action. :-) I LOVE Ewan McGregor – he'd be fine as a visualization of Remus. :-) I love Gary Oldman, but to be honest I picture Sirius as more of a long-haired Daniel Day Lewis circa 1990 (Yummy!) And…I did try to find an actor I thought would be perfect as my Remus…maybe Colin Firth? Hmm...this could open a whole discussion on casting. Who would be Cassius? I have no idea…since I'm watching LOTR as I type this – I will suggest Orlando Bloom, as a short-haired blond with green contacts, it's not perfectly Cassius to me but Orlando _is_ LOVELY…discussion?

The next chapter still needs a little work so it will be posted in a few days, probably Monday. :-)


	4. Falling

Author's Notes: Megan Andres: I'm glad you like Jack, I do too. Don't worry, I have happy plans for him. Destiny Bunny: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I aim to please! :-)

**Chapter 4 Falling**

Jack came over that night after work.

"Liam says I was grinning like an idiot all day." Jack smiled as Sirius pulled him into a kiss as soon as he was inside the door.

"Remus said I was too."

"Cassie will be thrilled to find out we had a second date."

"He wasn't at work?" Sirius asked.

"No, he's been in Nepal the past couple days. You're supposedly there." Jack grinned, tangling his hands in Sirius's hair and kissing him again.

"Sirius, Cass just got home so I'm going to go." Remus called up from the kitchen. "Tabby sent over some food for you."

"Thanks!" Sirius said. "Have fun."

"You too." Remus smirked. "Bye Jack!"

"So…" Jack said softly, slipping his hand under Sirius's shirt.

"So?" Sirius trailed his hand down Jack's arm.

"Want to eat now?" Jack's breath hitched as Sirius kissed his neck.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Mmm."

"I did mean food, actually."

"Sure." Sirius drew away from Jack slowly. "I wonder what Tabby sent over."

They walked down to the kitchen. There was a pasta casserole on the table with a bowl of salad.

"Smells delicious." Jack said.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for Tabby and her cooking. Although it's a battle to keep my figure." Sirius laughed.

Jack just arched his eyebrow and didn't say a word as his eyes raked down Sirius's thin body. He looked uncannily like Remus. Sirius shook his head and reached for the serving spoon, serving them both some of the pasta while Jack served them salad.

"Were you…never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly, taking a bite of food.

"It can't be nothing, you're blushing."

"I am not." Sirius protested, hoping his mother's portrait hadn't overheard that. Blacks weren't supposed to blush. She'd been really good about not screaming lately and he didn't want her to start now.

"You are, it's cute."

"I just was concerned about you today."

"Why? All I had were meetings all day, which are actually very boring and not in the least dangerous…unless you count the committee I'm on with Cassie. He has a tendency to set the agenda on fire when he gets angry."

"What committee is that?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"The Auror Recruitment Committee. But we didn't meet today."

"Oh." Sirius took another bite of food.

"So, why were you concerned about me?"

"Just…I just wanted to know if you were all right, after last night."

"Better than all right." Jack smiled warmly, showing off his dimples. Sirius smiled back, feeling a curl of arousal start in his belly.

"So you weren't…" Sirius finally spit it out, "sore?"

"Sore?" Jack echoed.

"You know," Sirius waved his hand weakly, "sore?"

"Oh, well, yeah, a little." Jack shrugged. "It's a good kind of sore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen."

"You…didn't?"

"No, because, I'd never…" Sirius knew he was blushing again because his face was getting hot.

"Really?" Jack's brows knit together. "So, I made you sore?" He asked with concern.

"We really don't need to talk about this anymore." Sirius said firmly.

"I think we do. Communication is important in a relationship." Jack responded, equally firmly.

"Shit. Really?" Sirius heard the whine in his voice.

"Of course it is! Didn't you and Remus talk?"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't talk about sex."

"Never?"

"No, except when he told me I could have sex with other people."

"And you did?" Jack sounded scandalized.

"Well, of course I did! I didn't know he didn't mean it!" Sirius said defensively. "You knew I had sex with other people."

"I know, I just…I thought it must have been after you and Remus had broken up." Jack pushed the last bite of pasta around on his plate. "I don't want you to have sex with other people."

"It's not like I have people banging down my door wanting to have sex with me, I don't think you need to worry." Sirius said sarcastically.

"That's not the point! I don't want you to have sex with other people because I don't want you to have sex with other people, not because there's no one else who wants to have sex with you."

"All right." Sirius was startled by the emotion in Jack's voice.

"Good." Jack set his fork down next to his empty plate.

"Would you want to play chess or something?" Sirius asked, his plate empty now also.

"I can't stay. I took Liam's shift tonight, it's one of his kids' birthdays." Jack frowned slightly.

"Oh." Sirius felt disappointed.

"I could come over tomorrow and stay. If you wanted." Jack said softly, looking at the fire.

"Yes, " Sirius reached across the table and took Jack's hand, "I want that. I like to spend time with you."

Jack smiled and a moment later Sirius found himself with an armful of auror as Jack sat on his lap.

"See?" Jack hugged Sirius tightly. "Communication is good."

"Sure." Sirius said gruffly, pressing a kiss into Jack's hair.

* * *

A week later, Sirius woke up with a start as the door to his room banged open. Jack was standing there with his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Hi." Sirius said, feeling tears sliding down his face. He quickly brushed them away, hoping Jack hadn't noticed.

"I heard you shout just after I flooed here." Jack scanned the room quickly.

"Sorry…I…" Sirius took a deep shuddery breath. "Nightmare…Dementors."

"Oh." Jack looked a little relieved as he put his wand back in his robe. "Remus isn't here?"

"I am, you raced right by me in the hall." Remus said calmly from behind Jack. He leaned around to look at Sirius. "If you're ok, Sirius?" Sirius nodded. "I'll go back to bed."

"Good night, Remus." Jack closed the door and pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed beside Sirius. "I didn't know you had nightmares…you seemed so well-adjusted even after so many years in Azkaban."

"You keep them away." Sirius mumbled, pulling Jack in tight against his body.

"Do I?"

"Like my own personal corporeal Patronus." Sirius squirmed as Jack's rough chin rubbed against his collarbone. "And I'm not well-adjusted."

"You're not?" Jack laughed.

"No…I get really mad at small things…and Remus thinks I'm depressed and…I have people inside my head." Sirius said fuzzily, the warmth from Jack's body was soothing him. He was almost back asleep when Jack's voice roused him slightly

"What sort of people?" Jack asked softly.

"James and Lily." Jack shifted slightly and Sirius tightened his arms. He was on the very edge of sleep now. "When I was in Azkaban, it was so lonely, so…empty and then one day James and Lily were there. And they weren't angry with me at all. They helped me to get through the days, because they were with me, talking with me, keeping the loneliness away."

Jack caressed his hip lightly. "So, James and Lily are still with you, now?"

"Yeah." Sirius murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Do they like me?"

"Yeah. Lily really likes it when you kiss me. James likes you too, only he teases me because I get girly around you." Sirius snuggled a bit closer to Jack and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning." Jack said softly as Sirius's gray eyes fluttered open.

"When'd you get here?"

"Late last night, I came over when my shift was over at the Ministry. You woke up from a nightmare just as I got here."

"Oh." Sirius thought about that. He didn't remember Jack arriving.

"You were still half-asleep." Jack smiled, running his hand through Sirius's hair.

"I didn't say anything weird, did I? I always used to say weird things when I was half-asleep at school."

"You told me about James and Lily."

"That's not weird."

"The James and Lily that are with you in here." Jack's finger tapped Sirius's forehead.

"Oh." Sirius blinked, trying to think of a good way to deny what he'd said.

'Crap, you really were half-asleep if you told him about us.' James groaned. 'Where were we?'

'Sleeping. And don't panic, he stayed the night, didn't he?' Lily piped up.

"I'm glad you told me. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm glad they help you. Although I think James should stop teasing you about being girly."

'Hey!' James exclaimed indignantly.

"Um…do I not remember anything else?"

"That's it."

"Um…and…."

Jack reached over and pulled Sirius into a hard kiss. Sirius was quickly lost in a haze of desire as Jack's hands moved to his hips and he started to rub against him. Jack rolled and pulled Sirius on top of him.

"Fuck me."

"Yeah." Sirius breathed.

"Well, take your pajamas off then, I'm already naked." Jack's fingers skimmed along Sirius's ribs, tickling as they went.

Sirius sat up quickly and fumbled at the buttons on his pajama top.

'Hurry up, slow poke!' James jumped up and down impatiently.

Finally his shirt was off. He scrambled off Jack and pulled his pajama bottoms off. Sirius made a mental note to start sleeping naked from now on. While he'd been waging war with his clothes, Jack had accio-ed a tube of lube from his robe. Sirius took it with shaking hands.

"I…I really like you." Sirius looked down at Jack from where he was kneeling between his legs. They'd spent every night together since their first date. Sirius was falling in love with Jack. He was scared by how quickly his feelings had grown for the auror who could talk a mile a minute and had a wicked sense of humor. He hadn't even known Jack a month ago and now he couldn't imagine his life without him.

"I know." Jack said, his dimples appearing as he smiled. He leaned up on an elbow and opened the tube. He squeezed out some lube and smoothed it on to Sirius. Sirius gasped and reached for the tube and prepared Jack slowly and thoroughly. He couldn't get his hands to stop trembling.

Jack's hand closed around his wrist gently. "Baby, I'm ready. Come here."

Jack's hands guided Sirius's hips closer. Sirius was almost fully sheathed in Jack before Jack spoke again.

"So…James and Lily are in there watching when we have sex?"

"No." Sirius panted, his forehead pressing against Jack's shoulder. "Mgh…Oh…" Sirius pressed all the way in. "Just us."

"Oh!" Jack's fingers dug into Sirius's back. "Good. Mmm. Merlin. Faster, please, Sirius."

Sirius ignored Jack's pleas and slowly slid in and out. "You're so beautiful."

"You're torturing me." Jack groaned, trying unsuccessfully to speed Sirius up.

"And I've only just begun." Sirius smirked as he leaned over, capturing Jack's mouth.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up on Thursday.


	5. In Love

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me some extra time to update – real life got in the way. Damn it! Thanks to Destiny Bunny, lilkuma-chan, Megan Andres, Quills 'N Ink (What were you expecting? Just curious), Padfoot, and Brunette89 (I will be reviewing your stories tomorrow!)

**Chapter 5 In Love**

"So, then Liam said…" Jack trailed off.

"Said what?" Sirius asked, lifting his cheek from where it had resting on the top of Jack's head.

"I've been talking almost an hour non-stop. My mum used to tell me I could talk the ears off a deaf person. I never really understood what that meant, but it meant I talked a lot."

"I like listening to you."

"But I just talk and talk. I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep."

"No." Sirius lifted Jack's head to look at him. "I don't have the most exciting life here, so it's nice to hear about your day. I could, of course, regale you with the intricacies of _my_ day, which consisted of wanking twice, arguing with James about who won the Quidditch cup our first year, talking with Lily about a new wallpaper for my room, feeding Buckbeak and reading that book over there. Need I elaborate?"

"I suppose not." Jack smiled.

"So what did Liam say then?"

"He said 'if Malfoy laughed in the forest but no one was around, would he still make a sound?' And then Worth said Cassie will never be in charge of refreshments at a meeting again." Jack laughed.

* * *

"What's your flat like?" Sirius played with a lock of Jack's brown hair as they lay on the couch together in front of the fire. Jack's head was resting on Sirius's chest.

"Um…messy." Jack laughed. "It's just a small one bedroom flat near the Ministry. Nothing special. I've lived there ever since school. I sold my parents' house…it was too hard to live there after they died. Liam says I should buy a house now, stop paying rent, but I figure I'll do that when I get married."

"Wish I could see it." Sirius said sullenly. He hated being cooped up in Grimmauld Place and even though it was nice to go to Windy Corner occasionally, he and Jack couldn't hang out there together since it was Remus and Cassius's home.

"Me too. I asked Cassie to help me set some stronger wards up because he said otherwise it wasn't safe for you. He worked out some spells before he left yesterday. I'll set them up tomorrow, they'll take a few hours to do, then you can come over. "

"Really?"

"Ow!" Jack's hand flew up to where Sirius's fingers had clenched in his hair.

"Sorry." Sirius immediately let go.

Jack lifted his head and looked down at Sirius. "Yes, really. After all, as much as I love you, coming here does get a little…depressing.

"You love me?" Sirius asked softly as Lily swooned.

"Yes. I know it hasn't been very long but sometimes…when you meet someone, you just know. I knew I wasn't single anymore after our first date."

Sirius pulled Jack into a wet kiss. "I love you too."

"You don't have to say it because I said it. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"I know I don't. I've known I loved you for a week."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Jack asked, kissing Sirius's cheek.

"Well…I was going to wait for our one month anniversary."

"Oh. That's another ten days."

"Yeah, well…" Sirius rubbed his nose against Jack's. "Sorry, I blew it."

"'S all right." Jack mumbled as he hugged Sirius tightly. "Could we go to bed now?"

"Sure, you have to be up early for work tomorrow."

"No…I…I didn't mean to sleep." Jack smiled as he got up off the couch.

"Oh." Sirius grinned as he took Jack's hand and they walked towards Sirius's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and looked at Jack lovingly as Jack took off his clothes.

"Come here." Jack said as he climbed into Sirius's bed.

Sirius walked over as he took his clothes off and then climbed in next to Jack, pulling him close.

"Tell me again?"

"I love you." Sirius kissed him.

* * *

"Did I tell you I saw Cassius and Remus having sex last week?" Sirius asked after the movie they'd been watching was over. He was reminded of it because Jack's heat against his side was causing a similar warm pooling of blood in his groin.

"No. Really?" Jack said in astonishment.

"I didn't mean to. It was on the full moon, right before he left on assignment. They had sex on the kitchen table."

"You're kidding!" Jack grinned. "I'll never look at that table the same way again. Do they know you saw them?"

"I think Cassius knew because…"

"What?"

"I…um…it made me hard and I jerked off in the hallway outside the kitchen door."

"Really." Jack's hand moved down to Sirius's groin, moving his hand over it as it grew harder.

"Jack?"

"Mm?" Jack murmured against Sirius's neck, pressing a kiss to it.

"I imagined it was you and me…that you were on the table and I was in you."

"Oh, that's it." Jack stood up.

"What?" Sirius blinked.

'What?' James complained, 'That was just getting good!'

"Come on!" Jack grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen, of course." Jack grinned as they started down the stairs.

"Remus is upstairs." Sirius hissed as he tried to pull Jack back.

"So? You'll be yelling so loud he'll know what we're doing and he won't interrupt."

"I'm not that loud." Sirius protested as he let Jack drag him down the stairs.

"Really? I'm partially deaf in my right ear from all your shouting."

"You are not."

"What?"

"I said you are – " Sirius flushed as Jack laughed and pulled his shirt off.

"You're not getting undressed." Jack's hand stopped at the waistband of his pants.

"I have to be clothed."

"Why?"

"Because Cassius still had his clothes on…" Sirius stopped as Jack suddenly looked mad. Sirius wasn't certain what he had said.

"So we're reenacting it?" Jack said, his eyes narrowing angrily as he yanked his shirt back on. "And I'm Remus? Is that it? You –"

"No! No, I didn't even think of that." Sirius said quickly, crossing to Jack. "I swear I didn't. I just thought…it's kind of sexy, don't you think? One person naked, the other person not, bending over their lover as they writhe on the table." Sirius whispered into Jack's ear, punctuated by licks and nips. "I'll be naked if you want. You can take me. I'm all yours."

"Are you?"

As an answer, Sirius kissed Jack thoroughly before pulling away and getting undressed. Jack walked slowly over towards where Sirius was sitting on the table. Sirius reached out and pulled Jack between his legs and unzipped his pants. Sirius accio-ed a tube of lubricant from his room and slicked it over Jack before laying back on the table.

Jack slide into him. Sirius gasped.

"I love you." He said breathlessly as Jack rocked back and forth. He gripped the sides of the table tightly.

"Love you too." Jack gasped. "You're so hot."

The reality of being with Jack was much better than imagining it. Sirius shuddered as he came. He lay gasping on the table. Jack was braced over him, trying to get his own breath back. After a moment, Jack pulled Sirius into his arms and stepped back from the table. He did a quick cleaning spell on the table and then Apparated them into Sirius's room. Sirius crawled into his bed and Jack snuggled up against him.

"That was brilliant." Sirius said sleepily.

"Yeah. I'm glad you suggested it." Jack nudged Sirius's jaw with his nose as his hand stroked down Sirius's chest. "I'm sorry for getting mad, I just – "

"You shouldn't read into what I say, I'm not that deep." Sirius said wryly.

'That's for sure.' James agreed.

Sirius pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Love you."

"I love you, Sirius." Jack said contentedly. "I don't think I'll be able to be in the kitchen now without thinking of you sprawled across the table naked."

"Mmm…it'll make the Order meetings more interesting, won't it?"

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a few days! It's mostly written, it just needs some more smoothing out. 


	6. Through Madness

**Chapter 6 Through Madness**

Sirius flung himself on the sofa in front of the fire. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes, and tried to get his breathing under control. The Order meeting had just ended. Snape was driving him crazy with his taunts and barbs.

'Slimy, greasy git!' James yelled angrily.

"Acting like he's so important. Fucking Death Eater. Why does Dumbledore even trust him?" Sirius asked furiously.

If only he could be out helping, doing _something_, instead of here in this damn house that he hated. Even occasional trips to Windy Corner or Jack's flat didn't help because Sirius was still imprisoned unable to do anything that really mattered. For all that he could do, he might as well still be imprisoned in Azkaban.

"You all right?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes." Sirius growled. He could still feel himself vibrating with anger. The sofa dipped as Jack sat down next to him. "I said I was fine." He snapped, gray eyes flying open to glare at Jack.

"I know." Jack responded calmly. "I don't believe you." Jack reached for Sirius's hand and held it loosely, allowing Sirius to jerk it away if he wanted to. Sirius felt calmer now that Jack was touching him. His fingers slowly tightened on Jack's hand as his breathing calmed.

"He's right, I don't do anything for the Order. I don't do anything at all." It made Sirius even madder to admit that Snape was right. He felt almost sick with anger. His stomach churned and he fought to calm his breath again.

"If you did and the Dementors caught you, it'd be game over. It's safe for you here."

"I don't want to be safe!" Sirius yanked his hand from Jack's loose grasp and stood. He started pacing the floor, feeling his anger surging through his veins. "Who the hell cares about being safe?"

"So you'd like to be a soulless shell of a man? Because I saw Barty Junior the other day and, let me tell you, it's an appealing sight." Jack snapped.

"I just want to be useful!" Sirius yelled.

"You are!"

"How?"

"You're a huge support for Harry. He needs you."

"He's the only one." Sirius said bitterly, stopping and gazing into the fire.

"He's not the only one." Jack said as he stood. They'd been together over two months now.

"He should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I fucked things up for Harry once, I'm not going to do it again."

"And you think being with me-"

"I don't need a distraction."

"That's what I am? A distraction?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yes." Sirius lied. He took a deep breath and then said the most hurtful thing he could think of. "I only fucked you because I couldn't have Remus, because you look enough like him I could pretend I did. And now I realize I only want the real thing. I don't want you."

Jack stared at him, anger, disbelief and hurt swirling in his eyes before he turned and walked out the door. Sirius stood in front of the fire, feeling empty and cold. James and Lily stared at each other in shock.

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus's voice startled him. "I just saw Jack leave, he looked really upset…what happened?"

'Tell him what you did! He'll help make it right.' Lily pleaded.

'She's right. You need to fix this, he loves us.' James agreed.

"Oh, Moony, I just fucked everything up." Sirius sank to his knees in front of the fire and told Remus what had happened.

"Why? Why would you say that? Did you mean it?" Remus was shocked.

"I don't know why I said it. I was so mad at Snape, I couldn't think straight. It just made me crazy - more crazy… I didn't mean it. I don't want you anymore…not like that. I like him…I love him, but…I always hurt everyone, I always let people down. I always fuck up." Sirius felt like crying or tearing his skin off.

"So…you just decided to do it sooner rather than later?" Remus asked softly.

"Yeah." Sirius scratched at his arm.

"Oh, Sirius." Remus reached out and put his hand over Sirius's, stopping his movement. "You don't always fuck up."

"Yes, I do. I just did. I lied." Sirius bowed his head and stared at the floor. "It's over."

"It's not over…at least, you could try to repair what you've done. If you explained, you could fix this." Remus was silent for a moment, "Jack's not like me." He said thoughtfully.

"I know that, Remus." Sirius snapped, lifting his head to glare at his best friend while trying to get his hand out of Remus's grasp. Remus was stronger than he looked, Sirius had forgotten that.

"No, I know you know that." Remus smiled reassuringly at Sirius. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." Sirius finally succeeded in twisting his hand free.

'What does he mean that Jack's not like Moony?' James asked.

'Yes, what did he mean?' Lily asked.

"What do you mean he's not like you?" Sirius asked reluctantly.

"I just meant, it's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to set this right. To win him back."

'What would it take?' Lily asked immediately. 'Sirius! Ask him!'

"What would it take?" Sirius asked.

"Oh…I don't know. I don't know him that well, but…that was very mean. You're probably going to have to beg, grovel, flowers might help…or chocolate." Remus looked thoughtful. "You could cook him dinner, then beg, grovel, plead and then give him chocolate."

"You think I should apologize." Goaded by his pride, which sounded like his father, Sirius spoke. He was a Black, damn if he'd apologize for something.

"Of course you should! Damn it, Padfoot! I hadn't seen you this happy since…since Harry's first birthday! You love him! And to give all that up on the off chance that you'll mess it up is…well it's stupid!"

"I already did mess it up! What if I say I'm sorry and I mess it up again? Or what if he leaves me? Or he could die! What would I do then?" Sirius asked desolately.

"You can't live your life based on coulds and ifs, Sirius. Where's the Marauder I knew? The one who wasn't afraid of anything?"

"He died in Azkaban."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry this is a little angsty now…life's a little sucky right now. But I did promise a happy ending and I will deliver. Next chapter up in a few days. 


	7. Misery

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers Peegchica, Padfoot and Alpha-Wolf1984. This chapter isn't up to my usual standard – I just couldn't make it work in parts but…I thought I would post it anyway so we can move the story along. :-) So I'm sorry ahead of time. And…next chapter up in a few days!

**Chapter 7 Misery**

Sirius wallowed around Grimmauld Place, miserable and lonely. Remus wasn't much better considering that Cassius had been gone three weeks now and the date on the last owl post had been almost a week earlier. No one in the auror department knew where Cassius was. Remus was starting to not eat and had dark circles under his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Remus." Sirius said tentatively as he walked into the sitting room of Windy Corner.

"Hi." Remus was rocking back and forth on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Anxiety attack. And we're out of calming potion." Remus answered shakily. It was the first time Sirius had ever seen Remus lose his cool.

Sirius sat down and reached over and patted Remus's shoulder. "It'll be all right. He's all right."

"You don't know that."

"Well…" Sirius couldn't think of anything to say in answer to that. He didn't know that his cousin was all right. "He's alive."

"For now." Remus answered darkly. Sirius twisted his hands together. Remus was his rock and now…Sirius started to feel panicky himself. One hand reached up and started running through his hair, pulling out a few strands at a time.

'Sirius, stop doing that.' Lily ordered gently.

"Tabby says dinner's in just a few minutes." Clara walked into the sitting room. Sirius looked up at her hopefully. She had a very calming presence. Already Sirius knew things would get better. "And the batch of calming potion will be ready in an hour, she fire-called Sam for his recipe. How are you?"

"I'm all right." Remus said.

"You don't sound all right." Clara said, tilting her head and looking at Remus. She smiled reassuringly at Sirius as Stevens walked in. He patted Sirius on the shoulder and then took one look at Remus and pulled him up off the sofa and gathered him into a bear hug.

"I'm all right." Remus protested weakly. Stevens tightened one arm around Remus and started to stroke up and down his back with the other hand.

"How are you, Sirius?" Clara asked warmly.

"Fine." Sirius lied, watching Remus closely.

"How's Jack?" She asked with a smile as she sat down next to him and patted his hand.

"We broke up, almost a week ago." Sirius mumbled, his hand running through his hair again.

'Because you're an idiot!' James interjected.

'He's not an idiot, he thought he was doing the right thing.' Lily defended Sirius. 'But you do need to apologize.'

'Stop talking to me!' Sirius growled silently.

"Oh." Clara glanced over at Remus whose eyes were closed as Stevens continued to rub his back. "Well, everything's all fucked up, isn't it?"

"We're not fucked up." Stevens said calmly. "And Cassie is fine. I know he is."

"How do you know?" Remus asked softly.

"Because I know." Stevens said firmly. Sirius thought that if Stevens announced Snape was actually a sensitive, artistic soul who loved butterflies with that tone of voice Sirius would believe him.

* * *

The next week Arthur Weasley was bitten while on duty at the Ministry and Harry and the rest of the Weasleys came to stay at Grimmauld Place. Even though he knew he shouldn't be happy that Arthur was hurt, Sirius was thrilled to have Harry with him again.

Having Harry around reminded Sirius of all the adventures with James at school, all the good times they'd had before everything had gone wrong. This was why he needed to be alone, so he could focus on Harry. Harry was his responsibility. He couldn't let James and Lily down again. His inner James and Lily told him that he was ridiculous that he could have Jack and Harry both in his life but he told them they were wrong.

He decorated Grimmauld Place with a vengeance. It was the first festive Christmas at Grimmauld Place that Sirius had ever had.

As the time came nearer for Harry to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius tried to stay cheerful…but it was hard. If only Harry could stay with him. Sirius hated being alone in the grim house. Remus was still recovering from being ill before Christmas and Cassius was keeping him at Windy Corner.

* * *

Sirius flung himself on his bed imagining beating Snape's face to a bloody pulp. Snape was such an insufferable git!

'Teaching my son Occlumency.' James ranted. 'If he hurts Harry, we'll kill him.'

"I hate him so much! Harry doesn't need any of his shit and I can't do anything about it." Sirius punched his pillow angrily.

As he laid there on his bed, he found himself wishing, no, yearning for Jack to be there. To touch him, to tell him that he shouldn't listen to Snape, that people needed him to be safe, that Harry needed him…that Jack needed him.

'You bloody prat, you need to apologize to Jack now.' James demanded for the fifth time in as many days. 'I'm fucking talking to you, Sirius Black! You need to apologize!'

"What if he doesn't take me back?"

'You have Moony and you have us. But he will…he will. Won't he, Lily?'

'Yes, he will.' Lily nodded her head. 'He loves you.'

* * *

"I can't cook." Sirius sat down next to Remus a few hours after he returned from escorting Harry back to Hogwarts. Remus had convinced Cassius he was well enough to go but he'd had to return to Windy Corner to rest afterwards. Sirius had just flooed over to visit him.

"What?" Remus looked up, confused, from the book he'd been reading about visions.

"I said I can't cook." Sirius muttered. "You said I should cook Jack a meal to say I was sorry."

"Finally realized you acted like a complete and utter idiot, did you?" Remus said gently.

"Yeah…I miss him…it's like an ache I can't get rid of." And, although he didn't want to share the thought with Remus, he felt more sane…no, just make that sane when Jack was around.

'What are you trying to say, Paddy?' James asked jokingly.

"Good." Remus snapped his book shut. "We'll get Tabby to cook the dinner, you can just say you did it." Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tessen should know some of Jack's favorite foods. You can ask Jack to dinner at the Order meeting tomorrow. If he says no, Cass can arrange for Jack to get here, give him some rot about meeting Snape for information or something. I'll fix up the dining room, candles, flowers too, Cass has some roses growing in the garden. And Clara can get some candy from Honeydukes."

"What will I be doing while everyone else is doing all that?" Sirius had no idea that so much was involved in an apology.

'Because everyone let you off easy before.' Lily said with an indulgent smile.

"You will be working on your apology." Remus said.

"I'm sorry really won't do it?"

"No. I'd say you need at least two feet of scroll."

"Two feet?" Sirius stared at Remus. Surely, he was joking.

"I am only joking, you don't need to write it out…although that might help so you remember what you want to say. You need to explain to him why you said it, that you didn't mean it, that you won't do it again, and whatever else you want to say." Remus paused and shook his head ruefully. "Sorry, I'm being too bossy. I had too many cups of tea this morning."

"No, you're not. I'm going home to work on my apology." Sirius turned and started heading towards the door then turned back and tackled Remus in a hug.

"Oof! What's this for?"

"For being the best friend ever." Sirius let go and thumped Remus on the shoulder. "And for being bossy." He ran out of the room to floo home.

* * *

Sirius watched as Jack never even looked his way during the whole Order meeting. His stomach churned.

'Ask him about dinner right after the meeting gets over.' Lily ordered gently.

'He won't even look at me.' Sirius thought back sadly.

'You won't know unless you've tried. Come on, Padfoot!' James urged.

Sirius pulled together all his courage and walked over to Jack. He was a couple feet away and just about to turn back when Jack turned and looked at him.

"Hi." Sirius blurted.

"Black." Jack nodded politely.

"Um…how're you feeling?"

"Like you ripped my heart out and stomped all over it, thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered hoarsely.

"What was that?" Jack asked coldly.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. That was a very mean thing to say and you know it."

"Would you have dinner with me? Tomorrow? It has to be tomorrow not tonight because I have a big apology speech but I'm not done writing it all down, I've been working on it for two days, and I have to have Remus look at my spelling because I've forgotten how to spell some of the bloody words I want to use but I'll have it done tomorrow so then I can really apologize because I know I'm sorry isn't enough and I am really sorry but I'm more than sorry and if you come to dinner I can…" Sirius realized he was babbling. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking.

"What time?" Jack said softly.

"What?" Sirius was shocked almost speechless, Jack would come to dinner! He couldn't be too mad then, could he?

"What time for dinner?"

"Oh…um…" Sirius looked around helplessly for Remus. Had Remus told him the time? Should it just be dinner time or was there a special dinner time for apologies that Sirius didn't know about. Bloody hell, Remus wasn't anywhere. Sirius took a breath. "Seven?"

"Seven's fine for me." Jack looked at Sirius and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about the spelling."

"You'll really come?" Sirius was so relieved he felt like he could fly without Buckbeak, without a broom.

"Yes."

"I'm so glad. The past few weeks have been so horrible. I've missed you so much and," Sirius lowered his voice, "James and Lily have been really angry at me."

"Why?" Jack asked sharply.

"Because I fucked up." Sirius ran a trembling hand through his hair, suppressing the urge to rip a few strands out along the way.

"Sirius, you couldn't have known Pettigrew-"

"No, no, not that…because of what I said to you."

"Oh." Jack opened his mouth to say something else.

"Bartleby, come on!" Tessen called from the doorway. "The shops will be closing in a hour!"

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" Sirius grabbed Jack's hand, feeling panicky.

"I'll be there." He squeezed Sirius's hand briefly before walking out.

"Remus!" Sirius finally saw his friend across the room and ran over. "Jack's coming to dinner tomorrow at seven, I asked him and he said he would." He was grinning from ear to ear.


	8. Amends

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me a while to update this – I've been busy with work (blech!)Thank you to Mon 2, Brunette89, MorgainTheFairy and Drastic Diner for your reviews!! And now…

**Chapter 8 Amends**

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing a white linen button-down shirt and a pair of black wool pants. He ran a hand through his hair, noting that his cheekbones weren't as hollow as they used to be. If he tried hard, he almost recognized himself in the man that stared back at him.

'You look lovely.' Lily sighed.

'You look hot.' James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sirius, you look very handsome." Remus said, with a smile, from the doorway. "Now, come sit and just relax. It's only 6:30."

Sirius checked his pocket again, the apology speech was safely folded within.

"He'll come, won't he?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Yes, he will."

* * *

6:55 pm found Sirius pacing anxiously in front of the door. Remus patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Everything's set in the dining room and we're floo-ing home and-"

"Is he here yet?" Cassius came clomping down the stairs.

"No. Do you see him here?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"Well – no, but he might have an invisibility cloak." Cassius scowled.

"It's a possibility but he still would have had to knock. And anyway, we are leaving Sirius and the soon to be arriving Jack alone." Remus gave Sirius a quick hug. "You'll be fine, everything will be fine."

"Good luck, Cousin." Cassius thumped Sirius on the shoulder and smiled before he and Remus walked down the stairs. "Can you heal my hand? I was lighting the candles and -" Cassius's voice got quieter as Remus was obviously pushing him towards the fireplace.

Sirius stood next to the door for another couple minutes and then, right at 7 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Sirius took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jack walked into the hallway, shaking the snow off his coat.

"May I take your coat?" Sirius held his arms out.

'Very polite! Great beginning!' Lily applauded.

"Thank you." Jack handed the coat over watching Sirius as he hung it up.

"Come up to the dining room." Sirius walked up the stairs, feeling more nervous by the moment.

"Wha…" Jack stood in the doorway, looking stunned.

Sirius scanned the room. He, Remus, Cassius (just a little) and Clara had spent a full day getting the formal dining room cleaned and ready. All the portraits of the Blacks were frozen so Sirius and Jack could have a private meal. Soft violin music was playing. There was a huge bouquet of red roses in a tall vase in the center of the long table surrounded by six white pillar candles. Another dozen candles floated in the air above their heads gently illuminating the room. Two place settings were at one end of the table with goblets and an opened bottle of red wine. Also on the table were a bowl of Caesar salad, a loaf of garlic bread, a pan of lasagna. The dessert was charmed to appear at Sirius's command. There wasn't anything missing that Sirius could tell. He looked back at Jack nervously.

"You did this all for me?"

"Yes." Sirius whispered. "Well…I had some help."

Jack walked slowly towards the table. "Is this why Liam wanted to know what my favorite foods were yesterday?"

"Uh…yeah."

"So…there's crème brulee for dessert?" A smile was flitting around one side of Jack's mouth.

"Yeah, Clara made it." Sirius walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you." Jack walked over and sat down.

"Are you hungry or…" Sirius shifted his weight back and forth anxiously.

"I'd like the apology speech now…the food's all charmed to stay hot, isn't it?" Jack looked up at him.

"Yes. All right." Sirius pulled the paper out of his pocket. "I just um…I'm just going to read it, ok?"

"Ok."

'Sit down before you fall over.' James suggested helpfully.

"I'll just sit down first." Sirius sat down in the chair next to Jack. He cleared his throat nervously. Jack was watching him attentively. "Don't interrupt me until I'm done." Jack nodded. "Ok. 'Dear Jack'…I wrote it like a letter…that was kind of silly, I guess…ok…never mind.

"'Dear Jack, I am really, really sorry for what I said to you, for saying I only was fucking you because you look like Remus because that's not why I was fucking you at all. And we're not fucking, it's so much more than that. I never made love to anyone before I met you. You're the only person I've loved that I've had sex with. I want to be with you for the person you are inside. It doesn't matter what you look like. You're strong and intelligent and you don't look at me like I'm useless or insane even though I told you I have people in my head. You quiet the voices and you keep my nightmares away. I love the two dimples you have and the way your eyes are the exact color of butter beer. I love the sound of your laugh and how you slip your hand in mine during Order meetings. I love you.

"'I only said that horrible thing because I always fuck things up and I thought I would fuck it up with you and that you'd be better off without me. You still might be better off without me but I don't want to be without you. I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you because I do. I've been so lonely without you. I am so very very sorry and I hope you'll forgive me because I'll never do it again and I'll make it up to you even if it takes forever.' Um. 'Love, Sirius.'"

"My eyes are the exact color of butter beer?" Jack's voice had a laughing note in it.

"Yes. I noticed it after I drank about five of them one night last week. They made me more lonely for you."

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"That was a very nice letter." Jack paused, and Sirius held his breath. "I forgive you."

James and Lily burst into cheers and Sirius smiled, feeling happier than he had in weeks. "You do?"

"Yes. But you should know that I don't give third chances."

"All right." Sirius nodded. "I am sorry."

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Well, I was going to start with kissing you. May I kiss you now?" Sirius asked softly.

"You better." Jack answered. Sirius flung himself at Jack, kissing him all over his face before kissing his mouth, sucking his tongue, grinding into his lap. Jack's arms were pulling Sirius closer and Sirius thought he would come just from kissing Jack. Jack broke the kiss, breathing hard. "How about we eat now…then you can continue to make it up to me later?"

"You bet." Sirius nodded, standing up, smiling giddily. He knew everything was back to normal when James muttered 'what a girl' under his breath. He served them both wine. Jack stood, serving them both salad and a piece of lasagna. Sirius gave them both garlic bread.

"I missed you." Jack said, pulling his chair closer to Sirius's.

"I missed you, too." Sirius leaned over and kissed Jack.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes. Harry was here for it. It was wonderful. He's such a great kid."

"I heard. That must have been nice for you to spend time with him." Sirius nodded. "Kiss anyone under the mistletoe?"

"No. Cassius and Remus hogged it." Sirius laughed. "Did you kiss anyone?"

"No."

"Good."

They ate, happily catching up with each other.

"We can have dessert later." Jack stood, pulling Sirius out of his chair. "Please?"

Sirius couldn't speak, he just pulled Jack up the flight of stairs to his room. His hands shook as he reached for Jack's shirt and slid it over his head.

Jack unbuttoned Sirius's shirt as he walked backwards towards the bed. It was a blur as the rest of their clothes were discarded and they fell onto the bed. Sirius slid on top of Jack, burying his face in Jack's neck. He took a deep shuddery breath, he was so glad Jack had forgiven him. He made love to Jack slowly, savoring each moment, each movement as Jack arched under him. He collapsed and rolled to the side, bringing Jack with him.

"Sirius, I love you." Jack moved closer to Sirius's side and wound his arms around Sirius's thin frame and rested his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Of course you do." Sirius said with a smile.

"The great Sirius Black. You had quite an ego back in school." Jack said with a laugh. "Glad to see some things stay the same. Like your rivalry with Snape."

"He's a git." Sirius said automatically.

"Mm. And you're blameless."

"Mmm." Sirius kissed Jack's forehead. "Course I am. I love you."

"I love you too, even if you're stubborn and impulsive and rude to Snape. Because you're also sensitive and caring and brave and great in bed." Jack kissed Sirius until they were both breathless.

* * *

One more chapter to go – it'll be up in about a week.


	9. Together

**Chapter 9 Together**

"Happy Anniversary!" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"What anniversary?" Sirius asked standing up from the table and walking towards Jack.

"It's our three month anniversary – I'm just ignoring the three week 'break' we took." Jack said before Sirius kissed him.

"Break. That's such a nice way to say it."

"And it's shorter than 'that time when you became a total prat and broke up with me for my own good.'" Jack smiled.

"Hmm. Yeah, even an acronym for that would be long." Sirius said dryly.

'TTWYBATPABUWMFMOG. Yeah, way too long. But fun to say, nonetheless.' James said cheerily. 'TTWYBATPABUWMFMOG!'

"So do we have special anniversary plans?" Sirius asked, trying to ignore the fact that James and Lily were now making up a funky modern dance to go along with the acronym James was chanting.

"I thought dinner and sex. How's that?"

"Sounds great to me." Sirius tightened his arms around Jack. Jack rubbed up against Sirius and James and Lily faded away. "Could we reverse the order?"

"Sex then dinner?" Jack sounded shocked as Sirius stuck his tongue in his ear. "You are such a rebel."

"I have a reputation to protect." Sirius unbuttoned Jack's robe revealing bare skin. "You're naked."

"Glad you noticed, it was a bit chilly on the walk over." Jack said as Sirius's hand moved down to his groin.

"I'll warm you up." Sirius grinned as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Sirius laid spooned up behind Jack, sweaty and sated. His hand drew a pattern on Jack's flat stomach. Jack shifted and Sirius flattened his hand, pressing Jack back against him to sustain their connection.

"Let me stay." He whispered against the back of Jack's ear.

"All right." Jack whispered. "Sirius?"

"What?"

"Are you whispering or have I finally gone deaf?"

Sirius laughed, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Sirius sighed contentedly before kissing Jack's neck. "I'm whispering. And for the fifth time, I'm not _that_ loud."

"Sure." Jack rocked his hips back against Sirius drawing out a low moan. "I'm just teasing anyway, I like that you're loud – even though you say you're not."

"Good. I like that you make me be loud. And you're not so quiet yourself." Sirius bit softly at Jack's earlobe.

"Never said I was." Jack's hips had started a slow rhythm that Sirius's hips were moving counter to.

"How about sex and sex and sex then dinner?" Sirius's hand slid down to curl around Jack.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan."

* * *

"There's just something special about the Spring Solstice." Sirius said as he stretched out under the stars on the lawn at Windy Corner. "Magic is thick in the air."

"Mmm..." Jack laid down next to him, resting his head on his arms, looking up at the sky. "The moon is beautiful too." The full moon was so bright that there were shadows across the yard.

Cassius walked out of the house with a large wolf right beside him. "Here's another blanket. I don't know why you want to camp out here." He wrinkled his nose as he gazed over at the tent. "And in a muggle tent, without any warming spells."

"Because I haven't camped in forever and there's something romantic about it." Sirius said, taking the blanket from his cousin. "Don't worry about us. We'll be able to keep each other warm."

Remus the Wolf gave a yodeling howl as Cassius snorted. "Just use a silencing spell, all right? We don't want to be kept up."

"You're such an old married couple." Sirius laughed. "Or are you just jealous because you can't get any action until the morning?"

"Not for lack of trying." Cassius laughed as Remus growled at him. "He knows I'm kidding." Remus huffed and narrowed his eyes at his mate. "I won't mention you get aroused during belly rubs." Remus knocked his head against Cassius's leg hard and growled again, low and menacingly. Sirius could feel Jack tense next to him. Cassius's fingers sunk into the fur around Remus's shoulders. "We'll say good night then."

See you in the morning." Sirius said as Cassius turned and walked back towards the house. Remus ran in circles around him, trying to trip him. "He shouldn't bait Moony like that – it'd serve him right if he got bit." Sirius laughed.

"Cassius Malfoy laughing and teasing a werewolf – I think Windy Corner is in an alternative universe from work." Jack moved closer to Sirius. "So…how are you going to keep me warm?"

"I thought I would kiss you all over and then make love to you under the stars. And then we'd move into the tent and I'd do it again."

"But, Remus and-"

"Their room is on the other side of the house." Sirius said as he kissed Jack's jaw down to his neck.

"Oh." Jack gasped as Sirius's hand trailed down his stomach.

* * *

"See, we can triple date and stuff." Cassius said happily as Clara and Stevens arrived at Windy Corner.

"Stop it." Remus hissed as he pulled the pizza from the oven.

"What?" Cassius blinked innocently.

"We _all_ know you had a hand in getting Jack and Sirius together, _I_ hear about it daily, just leave it." Remus's stern voice was tempered by the smile that flitted in the corner of his mouth.

"I was just saying-"

"Once Tabby and Moody are together, we can quadruple date." Remus teased as he put the pizza on the table.

"Now you're just being mean." Cassius scowled as he walked into the pantry for a bottle of wine.

"I think double dating is fun, Moony and I used to do it with Lily and James." Sirius said from the table where he was sitting next to Jack.

"We still double date with Lily and James, don't we?" Jack kissed Sirius's cheek.

"Not as much lately." Sirius ducked his head.

Remus watched as Sirius moved closer to Jack. He was very glad Jack was helping Sirius to heal after the mental trauma of Azkaban. Remus had feared Sirius would never recover at all, especially after finding out that Sirius heard voices in his head. Jack was a comforting, solid presence for Sirius to lean on, Remus was thankful Cassius had fixed them up.

"Having other people around is essential in order to have logical conversations with these two." Clara laughed as Cassius and Stevens started arguing about something. She rescued the bottle of wine right as Stevens got Cassius in a headlock.

"Puddlemere is _not_ the best Quidditch team in the country."

"They've got the best record. Ow! OW!! _Stop_ pulling my hair! Ow! Fuck, son of a-"

"Insult my mum and someone's nose is going to be broken." Stevens growled.

"Remus!" Cassius yelped as Stevens started tickling him.

"Stop it, Stevens." Remus said calmly, setting the bowl of salad on the table. Sirius had just finished setting the table.

"Take it back!" Stevens yelled, ignoring Remus, as Cassius giggled helplessly. Jack was watching wide eyes.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"He's said more words in the last twenty minutes than I've heard him say at work all month." Jack said in amazement.

"You remember you have your appointment with Sam tomorrow?" Clara asked Remus as she opened the wine.

"Yes. You're still able to meet me there, right?" Remus asked as he sat down. Clara nodded and sat next to Remus.

"What appointment?" Sirius asked.

"Puddlemere sucks. Your team's the best." Cassius whimpered from the floor where Stevens was still pinning him.

"My healer just wants to run some tests, make sure of something, I don't know what. But he said I should bring someone with me in case I get dizzy."

Cassius walked over and sat down next to Remus.

"Glad you came to your senses." Stevens said as he sat next to Sirius, across from Clara. "I'm starving."

"I think he broke my arm." Cassius held out his arm to Remus.

"I'm sure he didn't." Remus said, feeling Cassius's forearm anyway.

Everyone grabbed a piece of pizza and started to eat.

"So, when are you going to tell Harry about you two?" Stevens asked.

"When he comes home for the summer in a couple months," Sirius answered. "Dumbledore says he'll have to spend a couple weeks with the Dursleys and then he can live at Grimmauld Place with me, us."

"Why does Harry still have to go to there?" Clara asked. "He has you now."

Sirius's mouth was full so Cassius answered. "There's a blood protection charm in place, because Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister."

"How do you know that?" Remus turned to his mate with surprise.

"I asked Dumbledore why he kept sending Harry back there after you told me how they treated him." Cassius answered smoothly

"Oh." Remus took a bite, still watching Cassius.

"It'll be great to have Harry. We'll be a family." Sirius grinned.

"He needs adult guidance, not just fun and games all the time." Remus looked over at Jack who nodded in agreement.

"Well, Jack was a prefect so he'll be in charge of the rules." Sirius shrugged.

"I get to be the bad guy, is that it?" Jack laughed.

"You're just so much better with rules and stuff than me." Sirius grinned at Jack.

"_Everyone_ is better with rules than you, Padfoot."

"Sod off, Moony."

* * *

"I'm going to repaint the whole house. It can't be gloomy for Harry." Sirius said as he and Jack settled on the sofa in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. They'd left Windy Corner after dessert even though the other four were going to watch a movie.

"You and Harry will have a great time together." Jack asked.

"And you too."

"Sure, I'd like to spend time with Harry. I've never met him."

"No…you'll be living here too. You said yes."

"Yes to what?" Jack looked at Sirius blankly.

'Stop it now!' Lily shrieked. 'You didn't propose! You dreamed it. And you're ruining the proposal!'

"I…oh…right…" Sirius shook his head. "James told me I ought to make an honest wizard of you, but being a fugitive kind of puts a damper on getting married legally. So I thought…we could just have a ceremony here."

'Just ask him to marry you!' Lily grabbed James's hands in hers and started jumping up and down.

"Jack." Sirius knelt down in front of where Jack was sitting staring at Sirius. "Would you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me, Jack, please."

"Oh, Sirius." Jack flung his arms around Sirius and kissed all over his face. "Yes."

Sirius kissed Jack deeply, fingers fumbling at his shirt and pants as James and Lily whooped and yelled inside his head. Sirius sighed as his skin rubbed against Jack's. He made love to Jack slowly, wishing he could make it last forever. After they were both sweaty and satisfied, Jack and Sirius laid on rug in front of fire entwined in each other's arms.

"I love you so much." Jack breathed against Sirius's mouth.

"I love you." Sirius kissed Jack softly. "I'll always love you."

**The End**

* * *

As Schmendrick the Magician says in the movie The Last Unicorn: "**There are no happy endings because nothing ends.**" Nevertheless, this is the happy ending for Sirius and Jack.

There are a few more scenes with Sirius, Jack and the rest of the gang that I will post in my "Finding Love Interludes" story in the next couple weeks. They didn't fit in the story arc but I like them so…

And Chapter 10, an epilogue, will be posted if you want to read what happens after certain events in OOTP.


	10. Epilogue

Thank you to all my reviewers who enjoyed this story. And now – the Epilogue…Sirius is romping around happily in heaven…what is everyone else doing? Here's the answer.

**Epilogue**

Five months after Sirius's death in the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter stood in front of the teacher's desk in the DADA classroom at Hogwarts. Auror Jack Bartleby, who had taken over from Cassius as guest professor of DADA, stood behind it.

"It's nice to meet you, Auror Bartleby." Harry said, extending his hand for a handshake. Jack had just taught his first class to the 6th years. He would be teaching until Professor Domran returned, the date of which was unknown at this point.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter." Jack replied formally, clasping Harry's hand in his.

"You were engaged to Sirius." Harry said calmly. Jack knew Remus must have told Harry about his relationship with Sirius since he and Sirius had never had the chance.

"Yes, we dated for about seven months. We were going to tell you when the summer holidays started." Jack was slightly pleased to notice the pain was no longer gut-wrenching when he thought about Sirius, it was just a dull ache.

"So, you would have been my godfather too, when you and Sirius got married."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Jack swallowed around the lump that was growing in his throat.

"I don't have a godfather now…it's something you should have, don't you think? Would you want to be my godfather?"

"I…I'd be honored, Harry." Jack said hoarsely.

Harry glanced around the classroom then turned back, fixing his green gaze on Jack. "Papa says Sirius wants us to be happy. You should get a boyfriend."

"I should?" Jack laughed suddenly, taken aback at the comment. Harry's bluntness strongly reminded him of Cassius.

"Yeah," Harry paused, "You seem lonely. And sometimes people are happier when they have a special someone to love and to love them."

"Do _you_ have a special someone?" Jack asked curiously. Harry seemed to be speaking from experience.

"I have two: Papa and Dad." Harry answered proudly, happily.

"Ah." Jack nodded.

"I'll get a girlfriend later…when I've defeated Voldemort." Harry said firmly.

"Good plan." Jack nodded again.

"So, is there anyone you like?" Harry shifted his book bag to his other shoulder.

"I don't know that I'm ready." Jack said, shuffling the papers on the desk.

"But is there someone you would like if you _were_ ready?"

"Well…uh…There is someone I liked…I've known him for a while…since school…he's an auror, too."

"Is he single?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you're ready, you should ask him out then."

"All right." Jack smiled. "You're very like Cassius."

"I am?" Jack nodded and Harry beamed at the compliment. "I better get to lunch. I'll see you."

"See you tomorrow, Harry."

* * *

It'd been over four months since his first conversation with Harry. Jack had taught at Hogwarts a full month before Audra Domran returned. Since returning to London, almost every owl he got from Harry asked him if he'd asked Corbin out yet. Jack was touched that Harry wanted him to be happy. And now…Voldemort had been defeated - killed, along with all his Death Eaters. Bellatrix LeStrange was dead. Jack went home to his empty flat. He looked at the picture of him and Sirius that was on his dresser. Sirius was smiling at him.

"Remus says you want us all to be happy." Jack said softly. Sirius just smiled and then kissed the photo-Jack on the cheek.

The next day, before leaving the office at the end of the day, Jack took a deep breath and walked over to Corbin's cubicle.

"Corbin?"

"What?" Corbin Hill looked up from his desk where he'd been transcribing Cassius's notes of the show-down with Voldemort. Cassius was on leave at Windy Corner with Harry and Remus.

"Would you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Why?" Corbin asked guardedly. "We had lunch together today already."

"With Liam, too. I thought it'd be nice to have dinner, just the two of us." Jack swallowed, feeling like a nervous teenager. "Like a date."

"Like a date?" Corbin repeated slowly, his blue eyes staring up at Jack with an unreadable expression.

"Um. Yeah." Jack broke the eye contact and stared at the floor. Corbin had always been able to unnerve him. He was actually very similar to Cassius – very cool to most people except those he considered his inner circle.

"All right."

"I knew you wouldn't – Really?"

"Yes. I'd like to go on a date with you." Corbin's mouth quirked into a smile that lit up his face. "Have for years, to be honest. Only…I don't put out on the first date."

Jack smiled back.

"All right. No sex on the first date. Anything else I need to know?"


End file.
